


Falling For The Enemy

by StarrySummers04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strangest thing that ever happened to Severus Snape was falling in love with Remus Lupin. At least, that's what he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

The strangest thing that ever happened to Severus Snape was falling in love with Remus Lupin. At least, that's what he thinks.

Upon first glance, you would most likely assume as though this man wasn't very pleasant. He mostly kept himself to himself and rarely smiled. He never greeted anyone with a kind expression. It would probably be in your best interest to stay away from him. Hardly anyone thought he was a pleasant person. 3/4 of the Marauders certainly didn't like him.

The Marauders used to bully Severus throughout the seven years they spent together at Hogwarts. It did not matter how many detentions were given or how much trouble they landed in, Potter, Black and Pettigrew never learnt. There was one, however, that didn't get involved, ever.

Remus Lupin stayed quiet, he seemed very shy, Lupin didn't like to be the centre of attention so he mainly stayed hidden in the shadows. He would often try and get his 'friends' to stop bullying Severus, but to no avail.

Lupin was always kind to everyone, even Severus. Lupin smiled to him upon walking past, if they were both in the library, Lupin would say hello and try to strike up a brief conversation. Over time, he would get a response from Severus and it would be the start of a beautiful friendship that would eventually turn into more.#

These little things are what led to Severus falling for Remus Lupin. Something he believed to be just as strange, if not stranger, was that for some reason, Lupin returned the sentiment.

The main issue with this was that they were supposed to be enemies.


	2. Striking Up a Friendship

Chapter Two: Striking Up a Friendship

Technically, everything between Remus and Severus started when they first met back on the second day of their first year when Potter shoved Severus and then stood laughing with Black and Pettigrew because he fell over but if you ask either of them, they believe differently.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

As far as Remus and Severus are concerned, everything began during their fifth year after Severus and Lily had fallen out. During one Potions lesson, Professor Slughorn announced that they would be doing a project to research and brew Amortentia, the pair that produced the best would win a prize.

"I have paired you up with someone I believe will help you to succeed and do well." Is how Slughorn worded it. Remus and Severus were to be partners much to the protest of Black, Potter and Pettigrew.  Potter had been paired with Lily Evans and Black was to partner Pettigrew and since no one offered to swap partners, things stayed as they were.

The pair had to work in the library as neither wanted to venture into the others common room. Owing to the fact that they are both sufficient workers, the research needed to brew Amortentia had been completed with plenty of time to spare and all that was left was to brew the potion. This was their first task of their sixth year so it was unnecessary at this point.

He'll never know why, but during one of the research sessions, Severus dared to ask Remus a question. A question that had nothing to do with their work.

"Why are you nice to me?" He blurted before covering his mouth with both hands. Remus Lupin chuckled.

"What's funny?" Severus asked, he was feeling quite mortified and hoped that no one had overheard.

"Your reaction. I take it you weren't intending to ask me anything other than the work." Remus answered. "I don't mind though. You can ask me questions if you want to."

"Okay then. Why are you nice to me?" Severus repeated.

"Because you've never given me a reason to be unjust towards you. Even if you had, I'd probably still be nice. It's just who I am." Remus responded. _Most of the time._ He thought.

"Thanks. I guess" Severus mumbled.

After that, the pair remained purely on topic until they parted ways to go back to their respective houses.

The same thing happened during the following research session, the day after, but this time it was Remus asking a question.

"Can I ask you something?" Remus spoke, his voice timid as always.

"You just did, but go on." Severus replied as Remus flushed pink.

"Why do you treat me differently to James, Sirius and Peter?"

Severus raised his eyebrows, he had been expecting a different question. "You never join in when they are hurting me. It's nice to think that maybe someone other than Lily doesn't want to see me hurt. Well, I suppose she may want me hurt now." Severus replied.

"I doubt it, Lily isn't like that. Even if someone upsets her or accidently says the wrong thing, she wouldn't want to see them hurt." Remus told him with a hint of confidence in his voice.

"Remus?"

Shocked at the use of his first name, Remus nodded, seemingly unable to form words from his surprise.

"Could we maybe be friends?" Severus questioned as he stuck out his hand for Remus to shake.

Remus accepted.


	3. Secret Friendships

No one could ever know about the friendship between Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. They would be teased and bullied and Severus didn't want that to happen to Remus. _He's so kind and thoughtful, I'm so glad that he accepted the offer of friendship._ Severus thought as he was lying in his bed, listening to the snores of the other fifth year Slytherin boys.

With the work for their Potions project being over, they couldn't use this as an excuse to meet up. So, they did this in private. Secret location? The Room of Requirement.

Sometimes they didn't even need to say anything. They were able to just sit quietly and enjoy each other's company. It would have been ridiculous to think that no one would notice if they both kept disappearing so they waited until the castle was asleep, one perk was that both Remus and Severus were prefects so sneaking around at night wasn't as difficult as it could have been.

Someone did notice. But they never said anything.

* * *

Not too long after the secret meetings started, Severus began to feel different around Remus. It started with glances at him whenever Severus could manage it without anyone seeing. He couldn't identify the feeling at this point.

 

 


	4. Summer Discoveries

During the summer, Remus and Severus would write to each other every day. They kept in touch more often than Remus ever had with his other friends, which, in a way, was quite surprising; Remus never believed that he would have any other friends, especially if anyone found out his secret.

Twice during the holidays, there was a day that Severus didn't receive a letter. Unbeknownst to Remus, Severus was aware of his 'furry little problem' and it didn't bother him one bit. Before he realised, Severus spent a lot of time awake at night trying to figure out what the deal was with the absent letters. It hit him like a ton of bricks when he realised...

* * *

On those two days that Remus was unable to write to Severus upset him more than he would ever let on. Remus always felt lonely during the full moon when he was at home, as his friends weren't there to help protect him. But this was different.

When at home, his parents would lock him in a cage in the basement. It was the safest place for him because he was rendered unable to go anywhere, he had no way to escape the cage. At least it gave him some time to think about what was going on inside his own head, until the beast took over. Thinking about how much he wished the other Marauder's were there to keep him company, they always stop him from hurting himself as much as he would when alone.

However, before the sun went down, whilst trapped in the cage, waiting for the transformation to begin, Remus allowed his thoughts to stray towards Severus. As soon as Severus crossed his mind, Remus felt all warm and fuzzy although at this time, he chalked it down to the rapidly approaching transformation.

* * *

 

Severus was sat quietly in his bedroom on the night of the full moon, reading about werewolves. He wanted to know everything he could to help his new friend as much as possible.

_A werewolf is a being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, becomes a fearsome and deadly near-wolf. this condition is caused by infection with lycanthropy. Werewolves appear in the form of a wolf but there are distinctions between them and regular wolves._

As Severus read the opening, he became more and more curious but decided to skip through the sections on infection and treatment so that he could read about monthly transformations.

_The monthly transformation of a werewolf is extremely painful if untreated and is usually preceded and succeeded by a few days of pallor and ill-health. While in his or her wolfish form, the werewolf loses entirely its human sense of right or wrong. However, it is incorrect to state that they suffer from a permanent loss of moral sense. While human, the werewolf may be as good or as kind as the next person. Alternatively, they may be dangerous even whilst human._

_Though werewolves usually only infect their victims, they sometimes take it too far and kill their victims. Without any human nearby to attack, or other animals to occupy/entertain it, the werewolf will self-mutilate out of frustration. This leaves many werewolves with self-inflicted scars and premature ageing from the difficult transformations._

All of this new information only strengthened the realisation that Severus had come to. He knew that he was supposed to be scared, but thinking about Remus made him feel warm inside. Ever since losing Lily, it made him feel much better having someone there for him. He felt much more for Remus than he ever had for Lily. Severus knew that he wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with Remus, but what were the chances that the shy Gryffindor would want to be with him in the same way?

* * *

After his transformation, Remus awoke on the floor of the cellar at the Lupin house. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Ever since James, Sirius and Peter had become Animagi, Remus found that his monthly transformations had become a lot easier and he was in less pain too.

This morning, however, Remus was in a lot of pain. There were lots of new scratches all over his body, and it took him quite some time to pull himself up off the floor and to his bedroom. Once there, he took a potion to help ease the pain before going to the bathroom to take a shower. Being covered in blood and dirt didn't make Remus feel any less discomfort at his usual situation.

When he got back to his room, there was an owl at the window. An owl from Severus. Remus felt his heart flutter and his body filled with warmth. It was then that he realised the  the true extent of his feelings for the grumpy Slytherin. He was falling for Severus.

 


End file.
